Alone
by Sadhvi72
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Jung Hoseok yang selalu merasa sendiri. Bts fict with Donghyuk and Junhoe Ikon Pair masih belum ditentukan hehe:v (vhope, kookhope, namseok, yoonseok, jihope, 2seok, jundong/junhyuk FF)
1. Chapter 1

**ALONE**

BTS member

Kim Donghyuk

Goo Junhoe

And others

.

Sebuah cerita yang menceritakan kehidupan seorang Jung Hoseok yang selalu merasa sendiri.

Ps: Hoseok umur nya jadi sama kayak Jungkook, Donghyuk dan Junhoe ya. Jadi Namjoon, Seokjin, Suga udah kelas 3. Taehyung, Jimin kelas 2. Dan Hoseok, Jungkook, Donghyuk dan Junhoe kelas 1.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang berjalan dengan menarik sebuah koper dan membawa tas yang berada digendongannya dan jangan lupakan boneka snoopy berwarna putih yang sedang ia peluk sekarang.

Pemuda tersebut adalah Jung hoseok, ia sekarang sedang mencari sebuah kamar yang bernomor 77 yang diketahui kamar asrama nya, seharusnya sejak tadi siang ia sampai disini, tetapi ada sedikit urusan hingga mengakibatkan ia datang pada sore hari.

Ia terus mencari kamar tersebut yang ia ketahui dilantai 5 ini, hingga akhirnya ia pun sampai didepan kamar yang ia cari dari tadi.

"Ini pasti kamarnya" monolog nya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit ragu ia pun mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, dan tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka menampakkan seseorang yang terlihat mengantuk dengan kulit yang sangat putih.

"ada apa?" tanya nya dengan malas.

"Hm maaf, ini bener kamar asrama nomor 77 kan?" Tanya Hoseok pelan.

"lo buta? Didepan kan ada tulisannya!" Jawab orang tersebut dengan kesal.

"He he he iya sih.. Hm.. Aku-aku orang yang juga mau tin-"

"Oh jadi lo yang mau tinggal disini juga?"

"Iya..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Orang tersebut langsung masuk meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih bingung, dengan langkah ragu-ragu Hoseok pun masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan melihat 6 pemuda yang lain nya sedang tertidur dikasur mereka masing-masing.

Saat Hoseok masuk ia melihat ada 3 kasur yang memiliki tingkat 2, saat melewati nya Hoseok dapat membaca Nama beserta tahun lahir mereka pada papan dikasur mereka.

Dikasur pertama didekat pintu ia melihat orang yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya bernama Min Yoongi dengan tahun 2000, dan diatas nya terdapat Kim Seokjin 2000, lalu diseberang kasur tersebut ada Kim Taehyung 2001, diatas nya Park Jimin 2001. Lalu di ujung dekat dinding ada Jeon jungkook 2002 'Wah ada yang seumuran denganku, semoga kami bisa berteman'batin Hoseok dengan memperhatikan Jungkook yang Sedang tidur dengan memeluk guling nya, dan yang terakhir ia melihat nama Kim Namjoon 2000.

Setelah melihat nama-nama mereka, Hoseok bergegas menghampiri Sebuah tempat tidur yang berjarak dengan tempat tidur lain, ia melihat tempat tidur yang 'sedikit' berbeda dari kasur yang lain. Kasur tersebut hanya tunggal 1 bantal dan Sebuah selimut yang bisa dikatakan tipis. Ia melirik kasur yang lain terdapat sebuah guling dengan warna yang sama yang sama saja dari asrama ini kan? Ah atau mungkin karena ia baru makanya belum lengkap batinya sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun menaruh tas dan kopernya di bawah. Dan mencari Sebuah lemari dan dia menemukan jejeran lemari yang sudah ada nama nya didepan pintu, dan lemari yang paling pinggir tidak ada namanya yang berarti itu miliknya. Hoseok pun menaruh boneka kesayangan diatas kasur lalu ia pun membereskan baju nya dengan hati-hati agar tak mengganggu yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah malam dan mereka sedang mengobrol dengan asiknya kecuali Hoseok tentunya, ia sebenarnya ingin ikut dalam percakapan mereka tetapi ia malu dan merasa canggung. Dan salah satu dari mereka pun tak ada yang mengajak Hoseok bicara.

Hoseok bisa melihat mereka terlihat sangat akrab bahkan Jungkook yang satu tingkat dengan nya yang berarti baru masuk sini pun sudah terlihat akrab, tanpa sepengetahuan Hoseok Jungkook merupakan sepupu dari Jimin dan dia sering berkunjung kesini dulu maka nya sudah akrab.

"pada mau makan apa nih? Gue beliin sekalian" Tanya Namjoon Tiba-tiba.

"Hyung gue beliin ayam bakar aja deh" Jawab pemuda yang diketahui bernama Taehyung.

"Samain aja Semua" Jawab Seokjin pemuda yang memiliki wajah sedikit cantik.

"Iya samaain aja" Jawab Jimin.

"Yaudah, terus minum nya apaan?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

"gue Jus tomat ya hyung.. "Jawab Jungkook

"Gue es Jeruk aja" jawab Yoongi.

"Gue sama kayak Yoongi" kata Seokjin.

"Gue es teh deh" jawab Jimin.

"samaain deh sama Bantet" Jawab taehyung.

Jimin yang mendengar itu hanya mendecak malas pada Taehyung.

"Oke deh, gue beli dulu ya.."

"Eh gue ikut deh Joon, ada yang mau gue beli ke supermarket" Kata Seokjin pas Namjoon mau keluar kamar.

"Ya udah deh ayok"

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun langsung keluar kamar untuk membeli makanan dan meninggalkan Hoseok yang termenung karena bingung, kenapa dirinya tak ditanya ingin beli apa?

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Seokjin dan Namjoon datang membawa pesanan mereka.

Jimin pun bergegas ke ruang sebelah untuk mengambil piring dan sendok, saat melewati Hoseok ia sama sekali tak melirik ke arah Hoseok yang sedang duduk mengamati mereka yang asyik berbicara.

Namjoon dan Seokjin terlihat sedang membagikan pesanan mereka dan semua nya pas, iya pas 6 bukan 7. Hoseok sedikit heran, tetapi ia malu untuk bertanya pada mereka. Karena dari tadi mereka tidak ada yang menyapa nya ataupun melirik nya jadi ia merasa sangat canggung.

Dengan sangat ragu ia pun melangkah mendekati mereka yang sedang duduk melingkar sambil menikmati makanan mereka. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai bertanya pada Namjoon yang berada didepannya.

"Hm H-hyung...apakah tak ada makanan untuk ku?" Tanya Hoseok hati-hati takut mengganggu mereka.

"lo mau?" Tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok langsung menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar namjoon bertanya.

"Beli aja Sendiri! emang siapa lo seenaknya nyuruh gue beliin sekalian Ha?" Bentak Namjoon diakhir kalimat.

"Eh..bu-bukan begitu, ma-"

"Udah sana pergi! Ganggu orang makan aja" Usir Namjoon pada Hoseok.

Hoseok pun langsung kembali ke ranjang nya yang sedikit jauh dari mereka, ia sebenarnya merasa lapar tapi ternyata mereka tidak membelikan nya makanan. Ia pun mengambil dompet nya yang berada di dalam tas, Hoseok sedikit meringis saat melihat isi dompet nya. Tetapi dia tetap mengambil beberapa lembar lalu memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam tas.

Hoseok berjalan dengan hati-hati saat melewati mereka, tetapi tanpa sengaja kakinya mengenai tubuh Taehyung yang sedang duduk dibawah.

"Punya mata nggk sih lo?" Bentak Taehyung pada Hoseok.

"Ma-maaf Hyung, aku tak sengaja" ucap Hoseok dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"sana pergi" Timpal Jimin yang berada di samping Taehyung.

Hoseok pun langsung pergi keluar kamar mereka dengan cepat.

"kita keterlaluan nggak sih sama dia?" tanya Seokjin pada teman-temannya.

"Alah udahlah, salah dia sendiri yang masuk kesini" Kata Yoongi.

"Iya bener Hyung, males banget sebenernya ngeliat muka dia yang sok melas gitu. Jijik gue" Timpal Jimin.

"Sok baik lagi, ewh!" Kata Jungkook dengan Ekpresi jijiknya.

"Udah-udah, mending kita lanjutin makan nya" Kata Namjoon pada teman-teman nya.

Sebenarnya alasan mereka tidak menyapa ataupun berbicara pada Hoseok adalah karena mereka kesal pada Hoseok. Kamar asrama ini Sebenarnya hanya berisi 6 orang tetapi kemarin ternyata Hoseok belum mendapatkan kamar asramanya, jadi Pihak sekolah menyuruh Hoseok untuk memilih dimana ia ingin tempati. Dan Hoseok pun memilih Kamar nomor 77 yang notabane nya nomor kesukaan nya. Pada saat mereka mendengar itu, mereka langsung marah. Karena mereka berfikir kalau ada Hoseok pasti kamar ini jadi terasa lebih sempit dan benar saja kemarin saat ditambahkan Ranjang dan juga lemari kamar ini terasa lebih sempit. Lagian mereka juga tidak ingin menambahkan anggota teman sekamar, tetapi pihak sekolah tetap memasukkan Hoseok kedalam kamar ini.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai aku bawa bts fict nih. Hehe

Dan Ini uke!hoseok ya... Jadi yang nggk suka nggk papa kok:v


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Hoseok pun tampak berjalan sendirian di lorong asrama tersebut, ia menuruni tangga dengan tangan yang ia silangkan didepan dada untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang datang menyerangnya.

Saat sampai didepan gerbang asrama ia melihat petugas sedang makan malam lalu menyapa nya.

"hai Paman" Sapa Hoseok ramah.

Paman tersebut yang merasa ada orang yang menyapa nya pun mendongak dan melihat Hoseok yang tersenyum ramah.

"Oh hai, mau kemana?" Tanya paman tersebut.

"Aku ingin membeli makanan, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi ingat jangan sampai malam!"Perintah paman tersebut.

"Baiklah" jawabnya.

Sebenarnya diasrama ini para murid bebas untuk keluar kapan saja dan gerbangnya pun tak dikunci hanya ditutup saja, tetapi tetap saja ada peraturan tidak boleh keluar pada malam hari.

.

.

.

Hoseok sedang berjalan sambil menenteng plastik yang berisi makanan yang dibelinya tadi.

Saat sedang berjalan, Hoseok melihat anak kecil yang duduk dipinggir toko yang sudah tutup didepan sebuah lorong.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Hoseok menghampiri anak kecil tersebut. Semakin dekat Hoseok dapat mendengar isakan kecil, saat sudah didepan nya Hoseok memegang pundak anak kecil tersebut.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya nya lembut.

Anak kecil itu pun lantas mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk saat mendengar suara Hoseok.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Hoseok lagi.

"p-perut ku sakit, Hyung" ucap nya dengan isakan kecil.

"ada apa? Apa kau lapar?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa belum makan?"

"Bibi ku tak mau memberi aku makan, karna aku telah memecahkan gelas dirumah" Jawab anak itu.

Hoseok menghela nafas saat mendengar penuturan anak itu.

"kau tinggal bersama bibimu? Lalu kemana orang tua mu?"

"Aku tidak tau dimana orangtuaku, dan bibiku sangat jahat. Dia jarang memberiku makan dan sering sekali memarahiku"

Hoseok tampak berkaca-kaca saat mendengar itu, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya sebelum menetes.

"Tak apa, nah sekarang makan ya? Hyung ada makanan" Ucap Hoseok dengan menunjukkan senyum matahari nya pada anak itu berharap dengan senyuman itu dapat sedikit menenangkan anak tersebut.

"Ini silahkan dimakan" kata Hoseok setelah membuka bungkusan yang ternyata berisi nasi goreng tersebut.

"Ayo Hyung makan bersama denganku" Ajak anak itu.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka makan bersama.

.

.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hoseok setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Namaku Kim Hyungjin, Nama Hyung siapa?" tanya Anak itu balik pada Hoseok.

"Nama Hyung Jung Hoseok"

"bolehkah aku memanggil nama Hyung dengan Hosiki Hyung?" tanya anak tersebut atau yang kita ketahui sekarang bernama Hyungjin.

"Tentu saja boleh Jin~a" Jawab Hoseok.

"Yeay..."

Hoseok tersenyum bahagia saat melihat anak tersebut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku 9 Tahun, Hyung"

"Dan rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku didalam sana"

Anak tersebut menunjuk sebuah lorong didekat mereka duduk.

"Hm Hyungjin, Mulai sekarang tak perlu takut sakit perut ya. Mulai besok jam setengah 7 malam kau datanglah kesini, Hyung akan membawa makanan untuk kita"

Hyungjin tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Hoseok, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Hoseok.

"Terimakasih Hyung" ucapnya tulus.

"Iya sama-sama"

.

.

.

Kurang lebih Pada pukul 6.17 KST, Hoseok sudah siap dengan seragam dan juga keperluan Sekolah lainnya.

Ia bahkan sudah berada di Sekolahan saat teman-teman asramanya masih tidur.

Hoseok sekarang sedang mencari mading sekolah untuk mencari daftar kelas yang telah dibagikan.

Setelah sampai, Hoseok meneliti satu persatu nama-nama yang berada disana, dan tepat pada kelas 10-B nama nya tertulis disana.

Dan setelah melihat nama-nama teman kelasnya ia pun dapat melihat nama Jungkook disana, berarti mereka satu kelas.

Hoseokpun pergi lagi untuk mencari kelasnya, disekolah masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid saja yang sudah berada dilingkungan Sekolah.

Tak lama ia menemukan kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua tidak jauh dari tangga.

Iapun masuk untuk mencari kursi, saat masuk ia melihat dua orang siswa yang sedang mengobrol. Salah satu siswa yang menyadari kehadiran nya langsung berdiri dan menyapa Hoseok yang berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Annyeong... " Sapa orang tersebut ramah.

"Eh Annyeong.. "balas Hoseok dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Perekenalkan namaku Kim Donghyuk, panggil saja Dongie" sapa Donghyuk dengan tersenyum.

"Ah namaku Jung Hoseok"

"Aku panggil Hobi ya?" Tanya Donghyuk.

"Tentu saja" balas Hoseok.

"Kau duduk saja disebelahku" Ajak Donghyuk.

Seketika Hoseok melihat kearah kursi disebelah Donghyuk yang sudah terisi seseorang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Donghyuk pun mengikuti arah pandang Hoseok.

"Ah June-a, ayo sapa Hobi" Suruh Donghyuk.

"Annyeong" sapa nya singkat.

"Maafkan dia ya, mukanya memang seperti tembok selalu datar" Ucap Donghyuk.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan, sayang?"

"Aku kan hanya Jujur"

"Tapi wajahku tidak seperti tembok!" Ucap Lelaki tersebut tanpa sadar telah membentak kekasihnya.

"June-a, kau membentakku" ucap Donghyuk dengan menunduk.

Melihat Donghyuk yang menunduk pun Junhoe menjadi gelagapan, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memeluk Donghyuk.

"Sayang maafkan aku oke? Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu" ucap nya dengan menepuk Punggung Donghyuk pelan.

"Tapi janji tidak membentakku lagi?" tanya nya dengan mendongak melihat wajah Junghoe.

"Iya aku janji" dengan mengecup perlahan kening Donghyuk.

Junhoe pun melihat ke arah Hoseok yang telihat kaget dengan adegan yang barusan saja terjadi.

"Biasa aja lo ngeliat nya, dongie emang manja banget orang nya"

"Yak! Goo Junhoe!"

.

.

.

Tbc

Or End?


End file.
